Dark Chris
B bDark Chris Age:??? Gender:male Role:Anti hero Design: Dark Pit's but blue First appearance: (Wario:Star is kidnapped), (Dark Pit:Chris vs Dark Chris \ Make it rain) Transformations: Blue Wario Powers: Staff,bow,double swords,flight Friends:Wario,Yoshe,and a few of the characters from the good cast Enimes: Chris,Madison,Dark Richensley and The rainmaker guard. Debsription: Dark Chris is a occasional character,which is starting to show more love in the series after quitting Dark Richensley for being called a minion. He hates Chris,but couldn't care for the rest of the cast. He only has a couple friends being:Wario Time!,Yoshe(I mean,who can't resist the little guy!) And The other minions,even tho they still see him as a traitor... The worst thing he's ever done was murdering Madison's great grandmother, as she has revenge on him and disruption on the rainmaker guardian. He has lost a nasty ice frozen battle with Chris and still causes havok,yet he doesn't have a problem talking online,or with Richensley. Aterbutes Strengths * Can fly for 5 minutes unlike dark pit * Wings are fire and element proof, therefore works like any other part of his body * Has arrows, palms, clubs, his signature sniping staff, and even a special circular saw decoy * Is a good strategist * Is very cunning, even more than Phyron after avoiding capture unlike him in the rain incident * Knows Wario is stupid and abuses it * Is undead so soul is indestructible Weaknesses * Tunic is easy to destroy and is very sensitive and can be embarrassed very easily * not very fast * Soul is very open for outdoor possession * Trivia/Fun facts # He is so far the first anti hero in the comics, true to his base character. # he's the only character that switched from being a villian to being an anti hero # he's so far the only character that changed character models...while he was a villian he was a blue wario (a wario wearing chris' color),when he returned as an anti hero,he was a blue dark pit... # He appeared in the darkest hour as a victim of Dark Richensley's soul (getting possesed) and his murderer # He is the second kid icarus character behind miniplier # In official canon, he has never shown his kind side to Yoshe, but it is comfirmed by Chris that he loves the little guy. # He likes pizza. This was shown after he stole pizza from Blake with Wario and stated he liked pizza in his Ender Boom comic debsription. # he always seems to appear out of nowhere as its not official yet where he currently lives but he does have a residents comfermed by Chris but he mainly likes to go outside # oddly enough,he despises chris and his characters (yoshe being an exeption),but has nothing against the rest of the cast. # He does ocansionly does good deeds like directing Chanty to Star castle and in the Chris Comics, helped Chris deliver presents when Santa was injured. # He does attened events in the Star kingdom like Richensleys party # Proven in a Chris comic, he can feel Chris' pain and emotions. Category:Anti hero Category:Chris Corman Character